Dans le Poudlard Express
by LadyLillyMalefoy
Summary: A chaque endroit son souvenir. Le Poudlard Express, c'était là que Ron avait vu pour la première fois Hermione...


Bonjours :)

Vous allez bien ?

C'est mon premier OS, je peux vous demander d'être indulgent ?

Je vous souhaite une Bonne Lecture =D

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dans le Poudlard Express<em>**

Harry savait. Ginny savait. Fred et Georges l'avaient compris. Seul Ron ne semblait toujours pas point avec ses propres sentiments.

Le train brinquebalait, le roux était presque inconscient. _Elle _était en face de lui. Ils venaient de finir leur sixième année. Dumbledore venait de mourir. Harry était une fois de plus accablé par la perte. Et au lieu de soutenir son meilleur ami comme il devrait le faire, il se remettait en question.

Parfois le Gryffondor regrettait les premiers mois de leur première année, les premiers mois de leur amitié. Ils n'étaient que tous les trois et n'avaient besoin de ne faire attention qu'à eux même. Mais bientôt tout était partit en fumée. A commencer par l'arrivée de Ginny dans leur vie puis celle de Lavande Brown dans sa propre vie.

Pourtant depuis quelque temps Ronald Weasley _regardait_ Hermione. Il l'avait toujours regardé jamais de la sorte. Quand il la voyait, jamais rien n'était clair. Il voyait nettement les contours de son visage superbement encadré par ses cheveux toujours plus discipliné ainsi que chaque détail qui le formaient. Au fils des mois, tout ce qu'elle disait lui semblait beau et pertinent.

Elle avait à de nombreuses reprises prouvé qu'elle avait sa place au rang des Gryffondor et il l'avait toujours admiré, tout particulièrement lorsqu'en troisième année elle avait frappé Malefoy alors qu'elle aurait pu lui lancer n'importe quel sort. Elle avait préféré une manière Moldu, radicale et mérité, de le remettre à sa place. Dès lors tous ses gestes avaient été bus par le rouquin. A un froncement de sourcil, il aurait pu savoir quelle direction prenait ses réflexions. Lorsqu'elle déplaçait une mèche de cheveux pour la coincer derrière son oreille, elle était mal à l'aise.

Comme à cet instant précis, alors qu'il la dévisager sans pourtant la voir. Elle avait d'abord piqué un fard puis déplacé ses cheveux. Il la regardé comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'un monstre vienne pour l'emporter.

Le souci avec le plus jeune des frères Weasley, c'était que parfois il en avait vraiment envie, la brutaliser. Lui faire avouer tout, même ce qu'elle ne savait pas. L'instant d'après la lumière créait un halo de cheveux mêlé à la douce lueur du jour qui se couchait, elle ressemblait à un ange.

Il avait alors envie de lui dire des choses étranges. Tout, et rien surtout rien. Ce qui lui passait par la tête. Et il se consolait avec ce qu'il se disait, elle était sa meilleure amie et il avait sans doute une réaction quelque peu excessive.

Alors il se taisait le plus fort qu'il le pouvait. Comme à l'instant présent. Pourquoi ou comment lui faisait-elle cela ? Cherchait-elle à encore lui faire payer l'injure qu'il avait laissé échapper avant même qu'il ne soit ami ?

Parfois il avait tendance à considérer Ginny comme son amie, étant la meilleure amie de sa voisine d'en face, présentement rouge pivoine. Pourtant il n'avait jamais eut la moindre envie de plaquer sa sœur contre un mur dans l'unique but de contempler ses yeux. Pensait-on réellement ce genre de choses d'une amie ?

Il ne doutait que plus fort de ses sentiments.

Mais il le savait, il était un Weasley, maladroit doublé d'un sombre crétin. Pouvait-il avoir vraiment des sentiments ? Il en doutait.

Et pourtant…

Il avait envie. Envie de la voir sourire, de l'entendre rire. Envie de sentir son délicat parfum, de l'entendre parler de leur cours. De ce qu'elle savait, de l'exaspération que lui affligeaient les filles de son dortoir. Il avait envie de la voir heureuse. Il pensait à l'avoir à son bras. Lors d'un mariage. Lors de _leur _mariage. Il avait parfois envie, lorsqu'ils s'installaient près du lac, de lui prendre les mains, de l'aider à se relever et se mettre à danser comme il aurait du le faire à la place de Krum lors du bal de Noël. Il avait envie dans ses moments de la prendre dans ses bras et de danser sur une musique qu'il inventerait éternelle. Dont la fin serait douce et où il ne serait plus obliger de penser à la danse qu'il avait partagé avec leur professeur, madame McGonagall. Ou bien dans ce train et poussait Harry à danser avec sa sœur.

Souvent, Ginny lui rappelait ce conseil latin « _Carpe Diem_ », souvent il l'ignore et plus souvent encore il le suivait ce conseil. Mais quoi qu'il arrivait, peu importe les choses folles dont il avait envie, celle qui revenait le plus souvent était, même s'il devait être Drago Malefoy, il savait qu'elle méritait un homme dont elle était amoureuse, qui l'aimait et la rendait heureuse.

Oui, dans le Poudlard Express il comprit, enfin, qu'il était amoureux d'Hermione Granger.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Alors ? Alors ?<p>

J'ai vraiment envie -presque besoin- de m'amélioré. Et je sais que vous pouvez m'y aider.

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, s'il vous plaiiiiiit :D

XoXo

Lily


End file.
